Once Upon A Time There Was A Demon
by The cat and the raven
Summary: Demon!Alfred and (?)!Arthur. Rated M just in case crazy shit that we all know and love happens. Anyways, Alfred's master is abusive and when his chance to escape comes, he doesn't waist a second to do so. Will his freedom end or will he continue to live free? (?)!Arthur because who he is a mystery for now.
1. Black Cat

**I had the best idea for a story! Can't believe how good it actually sounds in my mind and how exited I got! (?)!Arthur x Demon!Alfred**

**As I say for all my stories, later chapters will be longer, my first chapters are never long! Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely demon who "worked" for his master, the Devil. One day he finally found a small light leading out his castle. Without looking back he ran, ran as fast as he could from his master, and finally after centuries of his existence being raped and beaten by his master, he escaped._

_..._

Alfred pushed past the large crowds of people, wanting to get as far away from his master as possible. _These people,__ I could end their lives with the wave of my hand. _He thought to himself. _Though I want to, anything to get rid of these large crowds that block my way. There is probably another creature watching over these people. _So he contented himself with just pushing the people who stood in his way to the side confusing people with how they had tripped, him having been invisible to human eyes at the moment.

Alfred had been right that there was a creature watching them though, a blond guardian angel with long wavy hair followed the demon with sapphire blue eyes. _Well well, a demon. Haven't seen one around here in a while. _The angel flew from his perch atop a building and followed the demon with curiosity. Alfred saw an empty alleyway and ran to it, hoping to escape the large crowds. Once in the ally though, he noticed it ended in a dead-end and he wouldn't be going any farther this way.

"So, what is a demon like _you_ doing in _my_ turf?" The angel asked casually hovering inches above the ground with his large plumed wings outspread behind him, causing Alfred to turn quickly in his direction and stare in ah at his pure white silky wings. "Are you a guardian angel?" asked the young demon, having only heard stories about such creatures from other demons who talked about them from outside.

"Well aren't you cute and oblivious!" Exclaimed the angel. He folded his wings behind him and walked over to Alfred. "I am indeed a guardian angel, now for that information I think you owe me something." The angel looked Alfred from his head to his toes, second glancing at his leathery wings and ram horns above his head. The only thing Alfred wore were his skin-tight black leather pants, having no time to put anything else on. His had ash-black hair and icy blue eyes to compliment the dark look but his face, his pale face that was almost white looked a bit to innocent for him. It was like putting the face of an innocent bunny on a venomous snake.

"Well, I think I'll quite enjoy this!" Alfred wondered what the angel ment, then felt hands placed on his shoulders freezing him in place. Then the angels hands then went lower to hover over the front of his pants and start rubbing that certain spot. Unable to move, Alfred started freaking out. _No! Not this again! _But no matter how much he fought he couldn't escape the angel.

Out of the corner of his vision he saw something black slithering closer to them, then it leaped out and flew past the side of his face and started attacking the older man/angel. He screeched in pain and at that moment, Alfred didn't waist his chance to escape and tore toward the empty streets that the humans had abandoned by this time of night..

The angel just stared after him, then looked back to what had attacked him now being held by the scruff of its neck in his hand. Its blazing green eyes held a deep hatred for the angel in them, black pointed ears slanted back. The cat hissed up at him, then squirmed free of his hand and ran off into the shadows in the alley and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Yah, have you found out what Arthur is yet? Was he in this chapter!? Review your guesses and what you want to happen in later chapters :)**

**PS-If there is a certain look you are used to for Arthur then to bad! As is obvious, I will be trying to trick you with the angle of the sun, shadows, and other such events that could happen!**

**PSS-I will try to fool you with random things that might be Arthur, but you won't know untill a few chapters(2 or more chapters depending on how long I decide to make this before you will know who he is! Muhahahaha ;D)**


	2. Tomatoes

**I... just waisted... ten seconds of your life... if you're a very slow reader... dun :D**

* * *

Alfred tore through the empty streets, only to figure out they weren't as empty as he thought when he ran into someone. The person fell over and winced at the pain of falling on his butt. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" He asked, staring straight at the demon. _Wait, this person sees me. Shit. _The man took a closer look at Alfred, then exclaimed "GODAMNIT! Why do I have to see yet even more of you freaks! All I want is one day without having to see you kind of people, first it's that mermaid in my bathtub who took forever to leave, and then that Satyr and now look at this! A demon! How fucking great!" The human exclaimed.

Alfred noted the human had an angry-looking face with brown hair and a curl sticking out oddly to the side, his Italian accent making it clear he wasn't from here. "Well you don't need to yell man, people will think your insane and it isn't good for anyones ears." Alfred said, rubbing his ears to prove his point. _What's is a Satyr? _"My little Lovi, wait for me! That was not nice tripping me back there." Alfred looked toward the voice, confused when he saw it was a human. With goat legs. Swell.

"Fuck you! I am not _your_ Lovi!" The human was about to rush off but the Satyr seeing this, tackled him back down. "Nope!" He said, smiling from atop the Italian. Alfred stood awkwardly to the side, wondering what the hell was going on in front of him. "Um yah, I'll just be going.." Alfred said, hoping to walk away silently and pretend he hadn't seen anything. Just as he was about to do so, what he assumed was a Satyr looked up and finally noticed the demon.

"Well isn't this a rare sight! A demon of all things, around here." An excited look passed his eyes. "Do you want to stay at our house, I presume you have nowhere to stay and I'm fine with it!" He said. The human beneath him started squirming even more, then said "You had better not mean my house cause I disagree, don't you know anyways that Demons kill humans! And since when was it _our_ house!" Sighing sadly the Satyr stood up, said human in hand and looked at Alfred expectantly "You can follow if you want!" he then said now cheerily. "I know you won't kill my little tomato, otherwise I would **not** be that happy." Alfred shivered at the thought of what the Satyr would do to him if he got angry, so decided against doing as he said earlier. Alfred followed silently however, accepting his offer to stay with them rather than in some cold alley.

...

By know, the Italian had fallen asleep, his top half hanging over the Satyr's shoulder. He almost looked peaceful save for the frown glued onto his face eternally it seemed. "So" the Satyr started to say, "what is your name anyways?" _I was waiting for this guy to finally ask. _Whoever got ahold of a Demons name controlled that Demon, so they never really told anyone their name. "Well if I told you that, I would be powerless, ya know?" The Satyr looked at the Demon with an amused smile. "Well I can try can't I?" The Demon couldn't help but smile back to the Satyr. "So what is your name, unless they're the same consequences of course?" Alfred asked the Satyr.

"Antonio, and I'm _pretty_ sure that you don't control me" Antonio looked behind him at Alfred. "Well looks like we're here!" He then walked up the steps of a small building scrunched between two other houses. It was painted over you could tell recently with red, and a few splashed of green coating over the red nicely. Antonio opened the door and signalled for Alfred to follow him in. Once inside he placed the Italian that Alfred still didn't know the name of on the leathur couch non to gently but not rough enouph to wake him up. "And this is our lovely home!" The Satyr said with a grin painted on his face.

_This isn't as good as masters castle. _Alfred couldn't help the thought that flit through his mind. Antonio luckily didn't notice and said "I'm going to go get something to eat, want anything?" _Now it's funny how you know alot about Demons and yet don't know that I eat human souls. _Demons were actually over 90% the reason that humans had any sins at all, the last 10% was of the humans own chosing. Whenever a human had sinned enouph to actually be sent to hell the demons there would usually eat them, but on the rare case of not doing so would turn them to a Demon also.

Demons didn't need to eat though. Alfred was glad about that though, utherwise he might cause others to notice the human populace around here depleating. "No thankyou." he decided not to say anything about it though, and decided to sit on one of the chaires in the living room. "That reminds me, what is his name?" He asked, refering to the human still asleep on the couch. Antonio looked back, then smiles saying "That is Lovino. Im his pet goat of his christmas past!" He said with humer in his voice.

Just then a black cat with green eyes casually walked into the living room with them and curled up lovingly next to Alfred's feet. "Well it seems our cat likes you." he said with laughter in his smile. Alfred just stared at the cat with curiosity filling his ice blue eyes..

* * *

**BTW, forgot to add in the last chapter that this is Cat writing this story and not Raven! Btw, is anyone out there glad I added Romano and Spain! Raise yo hands if so! **

***sinks into floor Russia style***


	3. A new chapter

Alfred slept that night with the little black cat atop him while Lovino still lay passed out on the couch. Antonio didn't sleep though that night.

_I must contact him! _The Satyr thought to himself, running through the underbrush of the woods behind their house. _I can't believe I was the first to find him and yet he's been missing for over a few weeks! _The Satyr was so excited he didn't notice the root that suddenly blocked his path and tripped him.

"You mustn't tell!"

The Satyr turned his head from left to right trying to find the source of the wispy voice. Antonio finally got up, and assuming he was just hearing things in his excitement he tried to run off but was cut off when a branch snapped out of nowhere in his face.

"Ow, fuck!" He rubbed the angry red lash mark on his face.

He looked up and saw a face appear out of a tree. _A Dryad, should have known._

Antonio looked at the face and finally asked, "Why shouldn't I tell him! He is worried sick for his toys safety!"

The Dryad just frowned at his statement and turned to its full human form.

"Yah, his 'toy'. Have you ever thought that he may have wanted to be free?" she asked him, by know Antonio could tell it was a female.

Now it was his turn to frown.

"Why would he want that? He is but a 'toy' who has never asked for much and never was free. He was created and given as a gift to his master."

Antonio carried on, "And he just seems confused in this world, he needs to be home doesn't he?"

The Dryad looked disgustedly at him, her full breast covered with thick foliage stitched together. Her human form was that of a woman with slightly curled brown long hair and forest green eyes. Her pink lips were turned downward and she disgusted look turned to one of sadness. She knew she couldn't change the Satyr's mind, only he himself could.

"I see then, then please just think about what I have told you.."

And with that her flawless skin turned into the roughness of bark and the green of her eyes disappeared, leaving but a pretty, willowy tree in front of the Satyr.

...

Alfred woke up that morning surprised to see that the cat slept upon him. He smiled a bit and stroked its soft flanks. Antonio then walked into the room that Alfred and Lovino currently occupied and sat down on the opposite side of the couch that Lovino slept on. He brought a Tomato out of his pocket and started eating it in the silence of the room.

"So, I should thank you for letting me stay here."

Alfred said, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh ha." was his only response, apparently the Satyr was in deep thought.

"Well.. what's on your mind?" Alfred asked, curious as to why the usually happy-go-lucky Satyr looked upset.

Antonio looked at Alfred for a few seconds, then replied, "Just business matters, my boss lost something and is quite upset you see. And he is taking it out on us."

Alfred nodded his understanding and got up, the cat surprisingly clinging to his shirt and hung off him in a cartoonish manner. The morning sunlight just barely lighting up the room and making it hard to see.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk. I want to see more of this place." Alfred said as he walked past Antonio cat and all.

Antonio looked like he was about to get up after him but was stopped by a barely awake Italian.

"What is bothering you, and don't give me that crap about your 'boss'." He said, putting emphasis on boss.

"Is there another reason you brought him here?"

Antonio looked at Lovino for a few seconds before responding with "It's nothing, really." Before smiling and walking away.

* * *

**If you are confused by how Alfred was gone for over a week it's because he is magical! Pfft no, he escaped through something I guess you guys could call a worm hole. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**(This is so hard for me to write.. I usually write in first person and since I joined this place I've been trying to write in third person omniscient.. this is killing me)**


End file.
